Shibuki
| owner= Levasseur D. Giotto → Apollo Blade| grade= | type= Scythe| first= One Piece: Grand Paradise! Chapter 1 | }} The Shibuki is one of the 9 Neo-O Wazamono grade Weapons. It was the Named blade of the Immortal Levasseur D. Giotto, who appeared in a Flashback on Hellpiea When Apollo got Captured. Apollo Blade was given the scythe by Levasseur D. Giotto before Apollo Left to start his Journey as a Pirate, saying the Scythe would be satisfied with Apollo as its master and that he Wanted him to Have it to Forge his own Path. Its blade is Crystal Silver with red and Blue Designs on it. its Snath or snaith is a Blackish Purple Color with Water designs on it. After the timeskip, a cross was embedded near its Blade. It Ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Twilight Dragon. Abilities Shibuki is designed to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. At one point, Apollo commented that Shibuki's greatest attribute is its hardness, saying that even if a dinosaur were to step on it, the blade wouldn't bend a millimeter. He clearly demonstrated it by blocking Little Oars Jr' arm with the Scythe held horizontally. Furthermore, the sheer power of the weapon alone was enough to redirect one of Little Oars Jr' punches. Like the other weapons of the Neo-O Wazamono, Shibuki possesses a set of unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade also has the ability to transfer the Energy it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either regenerate injuries or replenish their Energy reserves. This makes the user of this sword extremely difficult to defeat, Shibuki also possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitches them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taught. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. Another Ability is that is able to break through any defence. Although the length of Chain means each weapon can be utilized individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their true strength lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another. Trivia Shibuki is said to be the only one of the 9 Neo-O Wazamono that has multiple Unique Abilities References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Scythe Category:Jakyou Category:1NF3RNO